


Blanket Hogger

by borislegasov



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borislegasov/pseuds/borislegasov
Summary: “You’re a blanket hog!” - “Leave me alone and stop being so selfish.”
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Blanket Hogger

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this tumblr prompt ficlet onto here because people seemed to really like it, and I really enjoyed reading it back because it's SO CUTE. I hope you enjoy it, too, even though it's short!

Valery kicked his legs in frustration, grumbling angrily. This was the fifth time since they’d gone to bed three hours ago wherein he’d been woken up by his body temperature dropping. The air that was coming through the poorly sealed windows was bitter, causing a frosty bite to fill the room. He shuffled against his cold pillow, groaning slightly due to sleep deprivation and being icy cold yet again. 

“Boris,” he groaned, leaning over Boris to whisper in his ear. “You’ve taken the blanket from me again!” he whined. He was unapologetic in the fact that he was a bit whiny when it came to being cold. 

“Mmmmff,” came Boris’s extremely eloquent reply. He rolled his eyes in response and tugged at the blanket hard. 

“You’re a blanket hog!” he complained loudly as he tugged the blanket, managing to pull one of the corners loose. 

“Leave me alone and stop being so selfish.” he muttered, his voice dropping in anger. 

Valery knew that Boris got agitated when exhausted, so tried not to overthink it too much, but he liked to think that selfish wasn’t something he could be called with any accuracy. Regardless, he couldn’t ignore the bite of hurt that nipped at his heart at his words, causing him to visibly blanche away from him. 

“Fine, then,” he muttered, pushing away the tiny bit of blanket he’d managed to pull away from Boris.

He rolled over and climbed out of the bed. He took one of his pillows with him then crossed the room to the couch, grabbing Boris’s coat as he did. He slumped down onto the couch with a thud, nestling his head into the pillow in a somewhat futile attempt to make the aged sofa more comfortable. He draped Boris’s large overcoat over him, snuggling up beneath it, melting beneath the weight of it and the scent that washed over him as he shuffled. He fell asleep faster than anticipated and sunk into the best sleep he’d had in weeks, thanks to the scent of Boris wrapped around him for the entire night.

Boris woke the next morning and rolled over slowly, expecting to collide with the warmth of Valery but is greeted by nothing but cold sheets. He propped himself up on one elbow immediately, looking at the empty space beside him and then out and around the room, surveying the space. He huffed, flopping back down onto his side. He stretched out his legs, pushing them over onto the other half of the mattress, a groan escaping his lips from the ferocity of his stretch. 

He couldn’t exactly figure out why, but he felt a hollow sadness deep in his heart from the absence of Valery, the motivation he’d held to get out of bed in the morning completely missing. He found himself wondering why he’d gotten out of bed - there hadn’t been any other occasion in which Valery had risen before him. He supposed, fleetingly, that there was a first time for everything but something just wasn’t sitting right with him. There was something wrong and, as he cast his mind back to the previous night everything suddenly made sense. 

He vaguely remembered Valery griping at him. He remembered him snapping at him, telling him he was hogging the blanket… His brow furrowed at the memory, but it faded away from him after that; he assumed, unknowing the accuracy of said assumption, that he had fallen asleep before his memory could catalogue much else. He was simply unable to conjure more and remained baffled. He rolled over onto his back in frustration, looking over at the sofa… 

Where he saw Valery, wrapped up in his coat.

He rolled over onto his side, facing him, to get a proper look and was truly stunned by what he saw. Valery was laid on the sofa, his head propped up on his pillow, in a tight foetal position, his back to him, his coat tightly wrapped around him like a blanket. Guilt wrapped around him, tightly enveloping him in its cruel arms, his heart dipping with sadness as it eventually began to process that he had forced Valery out of the bed and onto the sofa; even if he hadn’t meant to. He wasn’t awake nor cognitive to his full capacity when the presumed argument occurred and so wasn’t entirely sure what on earth had happened but he could surmise that it must’ve been something hurtful to make him depart from the bed entirely. 

He found relief, at least, that his coat had been accessible enough for him to grab it and cover himself up with it. His heart felt comfort at the sight of him wrapped up tightly in it, like it was a safety blanket. He looked beautiful from the little he could see of him, his heart tugging this way and that with the plethora of emotions soaring through him. His gaze lingered on his fluffy hair, absolutely dishevelled, handsome and totally Valery. 

He rolled from the bed then, standing up on tired legs. He faltered for a moment, hesitating. He didn’t want to wake him up prematurely if he hadn’t had a good night previously… But alas, he walked over to the sofa and lowered a hand to Valery’s coat-covered shoulder, nudging him ever so gently. 

“Good morning, Valera,” he whispered softly, his tone barely a whisper. 

A grunt followed his words, enhanced by the immediate shuffling of Valery’s legs against the coarse material of the sofa. He rolled over partially onto his back and opened his eyes, looking straight up at Boris. The surprise on his face was an absolute picture, and had Boris not been feeling exceedingly guilty, he might’ve chuckled. It was… dare he think it… adorable. 

“G’morning, Borja,” Valery replied, voice gritty with sleep. “Sorry- I- I was… I was cold last night and you kept hogging the blanket. You…” he paused for a moment to turn over to lay flat on his back. “You told me to shut up and stop being selfish… So I thought I’d just leave you be.” Valery admitted sheepishly, his tone feeble. 

“I’m sorry, Valera,” he responded with haste. “Please forgive me.” 

The sincerity in his tone was palpable, so much so that Valery immediately smiled back. He gave a quick, short nod of acknowledgement, smiling a little brighter at Boris’s returning smile. 

Then, they both got up and went about their day as if nothing had happened… but in their hearts, something had changed.


End file.
